Black and Green
by Trisanor
Summary: One-shot: Harry hates Valentine's Day. What with all the simpering idiots trying to get his attention. So what happens when he gets notes from an anonymous Dragon? Warnings: Super fluff! Super-Sub Harry! Emotional Draco! OOC!
2\. Harry Potter

Today is Valentine's Day, the most anticipated day of the year for all of the female students of Hogwarts. I personally dislike Valentine's Day. I've never had a Valentine before, and I highly doubt that I will ever have one. Aside from those that I have no interest in. Take for example Ginerva Weasley, she very desperately wants to be my Valentine. She also very plainly wants be more than friends and I swear I have heard her discussing plans for a wedding with me as her groom. And let me tell you something, I have no interest what-so-ever in the obnoxious red head. She irks me to no end. Not that I would ever tell Ron that. But even with Ron and Hermione, I don't find as much joy as I once did. I feel like there is something missing in my life. I'm not really sure as to what exactly is missing, but I know something is. It feels like something big too. And thankfully today is a school day. Does that stop the admirers who flock to me because I am the "Boy-Who-Lived," nope. What does it do? Stem the growing wave of them trying to get my attention 'So we can go on a date' or some other rubbish like that. I head to the showers and let the hot water wash away the grime of yesterday. Once I am done showering, brushing my teeth, you know normal routine, I head back to my bed. Sitting on my pillow, I find a note.

I look around the room. All of the other boys are asleep and there is no owl waiting around. So how the hell did this note get here? I open it quickly, and read it.

Dear Raven,

Voldemort is Ugly

Snitches are Golden

All I want, is for you

To be the one I'm holdin'.

I have liked you for a long time my green eyed raven. I only wish I could have

expressed my feelings to you earlier, but so many things got in the way. Don't

think no one has noticed your lack of interest in Weasley and Granger. But,

fear not, your secret is safe with me.

Much Love,

Dragon

Who the heck is writing to me? And why have they taken a particular interest in my romantic affairs, or lack there of? But I do have to give them credit for the rhyme. That was very clever. I throw on my uniform and shrug my robe on as well. By the time I am dressed for the day my dormmates are just thinking about getting themselves up for the day.

I casually make my way to the Great Hall, enjoying the lack of presence in the castle at such an early time in the morning. There aren't generally a lot of students in the Great Hall this early, which is a blessing. Why? Because as much as I am the famous Harry Potter, Wonder Boy Extraordinare, I hate people. Really. I do. I sit down and put some treacle porridge in a bowl and snag an apple. My stomach is off again this morning. I probably ate too much last night. Whenever I come back to school my body works overtime to get accustomed to actually eating food again. While I am with my relatives I barely get any food, even though I am the only one who cooks all of it. Allowing my body to adjust is very difficult because of the expectations that are put upon me by everyone. If I don't eat at least something substantial every meal people seem to start to get suspicious. So it is something I must endure, even if it makes me sick every night. I have to eat as much as Hermione eats, at the very least. I cringe at the thought of what would happen if I didn't.

Speaking of people and suspicions, the boys wonder why I shy away from changing in front of them for anything. The truth is simple really, it's because of all the scars that my relatives left on me. They aren't horrible, and most of the marks I deserved, but I wouldn't want them, the other boys, to know. This charming persona is one that I have to keep up to encourage everyone to have hope. If I were to be selfish and eat less, or tell people that I am gay, or let them all know that I wanted to be in Slytherin more than Gryffindor, that would make the people panic. Something that I can't let happen. I have to be their rock. So what do I do? I push all of my wants aside and do only for other people, like I'm supposed to. What I would love to do is drop the persona, even for a few hours and leave this all behind. Find someone strong enough to support me in holding the world on my shoulders.

"Hiya Harry!" Hermione greets me, followed by Ron and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Ginny." I nod to each of them respectively. And Ginny takes the seat to my right side as Hermione sits on my left. I turn to look at Hermione and smile at her, and we start chatting about the work load for this semester. And then when it is more than appropriate Ron and I discuss Quidditch and Chess rather enthusiastically. I manage to finish my porridge and apple and drink some pumpkin juice and then mail gets delivered.

I never get any mail so I don't even bother looking up to see the owl coming right for my head.

"HARRY!" Hermione pulls me forward thinking that the owl is trying to claw my face off, only for it to land next to me.

I look at the bird and the package it has in its talons like they are completely foreign to me. The others do the same thing. This beautiful Elf owl is looking at me with brilliant green eyes, like mine. I reach out to remove the package from its leg but first the owl insists I take the envelope in its beak. I grab it and open it quickly so I can read it.

Dearest Raven,

I am pleased to know that you received my first note to you. And might I mention, Happy Valentine's Day. I would like to extend you a challenge. If you can figure out who I am then I will leave you be unless you wish to come seeking me out. If you can't then we meet someplace tonight and you spend an hour with me and before retiring for the night, give me a single kiss. That's it. No strings attached, unless you end up wanting more. The package holds your first clue. I hope you like it. By the way, you have until dinner to figure it out. Good luck.

Much Love,

Dragon

It is from the same person as earlier, this Dragon person. I don't get why they want me to figure out who they are, when they could just as easily tell me exactly who they are. And I have what? I cast a Tempus charm, nine hours to do so? That isn't too bad. Not awesome, but I have worked under more stress before. Then it occurs to me, what a great and possibly enjoyable reason to keep the other girls out of my hair.

"Harry, you aren't seriously thinking of taking on this challenge are you?" Ginny scoffs, "It's probably one of those simpering girls trying to get in your pants again. And they can't have you, because you're my Harry. Isn't that right?" she continues.

"Ginny is right Harry, this could end up being more than you bargained for." Hermione tries to reason with me.

They don't like the fact that someone they can't control is trying to get to me can they? They have the entire Gryffindor tower under their control, and they say it is simply because they are my friends. That's not how I see it. God. Do they think that I'm stupid or something?

"I'm going to take on this challenge, dare, bet, whatever you want to call it. I want to know who it is. Know if they are worth my time at all." I say stubbornly. If there is one thing I have enforced, it's that when I want something there is no way they can stop me from getting it. They give each other a look and then they shrug collectively almost, knowing they can't stop me even if they wanted to. Yes I use very Slytherin tactics on them, so what? It isn't anything different from how that psychologist Pavlov trained the dogs.

I take the package from the owl and feed it a piece of bacon before it leaves murmuring thanks to it. I open the brown wrapping paper and find a long, slender black box. I look at it curious as to what it is. And the others try and crowd around me to see it too. I open it slowly, and then remember that we have class to go to, so I shut the case with a snap. Shove it in my bag and head off to class. The others look at me oddly because normally I'm not the first one to go to class. This change only serves to remind them that we have Potions first today, and that the penalty of tardiness isn't worth it.

Potions. What a joy. It shouldn't be too bad though. I actually enjoy the class, even though I am absolutely horrid at it. I find it to be much like cooking, very cathartic when no one is breathing down your neck. I scurry into the classroom and take my seat in Snape's class up in the front for once, and on the Slytherin side. I sneakily pull out the box and open it. Inside is a silver pendant of a snake with emerald eyes. It is quite an exquisite piece with beautiful detail. I pull it out of the box and try to put it on. After a few minutes the clasp catches and it slides into place around my neck, I tuck it under my shirt and slip the box back into my bag. Not a moment too soon either, because as soon as I'm done my 'possee' walks in. The other students follow their lead and file in and take their places. I get glares from the Slytherins for invading their side of the classroom, but I really don't care right now. I put the first clue in place in my head. My admirer is a Slytherin, that much has been made clear. But I am known by so many Slytherins it doesn't help narrow down the suspect too much. There is also the fact that everyone knew about my seeker skills, and that snitch's are golden. Only a few have ever lain eyes on Voldemort since his rebirth. Which means that a Death Eater kid has to be my admirer. Now that narrows it down quite a bit. I just need to figure out which one.

Genius idea! I am sitting on the Slytherin side of things, therefore, whichever Slytherin sits next to me in class today should be the admirer! Well the person who sits next to me is named Blaise. He is an Italian kid, who seems decent enough from first glance. But I can't believe him to be my Dragon.

"Hullo Blaise." I say to him, and then go out on a limb, "I know this may sound ridiculous, but are you the person who has been sending me notes all morning?" Blaise laughs at me quietly.

"No Potter, but I know who is. And if you play your cards right you could land yourself with quite the best catch Slytherin has ever seen. And that is your only other clue. Because technically I gave you two." Blaise tells me and we get to work on the potion that Snape put on the board. Every step of the way Blaise explains things to me, and I find myself doing better than I ever had with my housemates. Snape barely glances over here because he doesn't notice me here with Blaise. Ron, Neville and Seamus keep him busy enough.

Potions ends well enough, with what I believe to be my best potion yet. Next class is Transfiguration. To be honest I don't even know what we are doing in this class. I just kind of drift through trying to work on my puzzle. That is until McGonagall catches me daydreaming and makes me perform the spell in front of the class. Otherwise, Transfiguration ends well enough. Our homework isn't too bad, a foot on the dangers of apparation due Monday. I have a free period and then lunch. When I get to lunch the owl is waiting for me again. With another note and another package. I open the note and read it.

Raven,

My handsome Raven, I knew you would be alone at this time so I wanted to give these to you. Raven, I need to be honest with you. I am the child of one of those in the service of your most hated enemy. I do however care about you very much. And with how everything has happened, I knew that I would get horribly ridiculed if I were to be open with my feelings. I just didn't want to be open, until I was sure that you felt the same for me. I would face all of the Cruciatus curses that the Inner Circle could throw at me if I knew that you felt the same way I did about you. I do hope that you liked the necklace. And I heard you thought Blaise was me, and I started to laugh. He told me after Potions what you thought. In any case Raven, I want to tell you that I have changed more than you could imagine. I went through something this summer as I came into my inheritance and it made me realize so much. I will protect you with my dying breath; I will be yours for as long as you will have me. I hope you can accept me. Enjoy this second gift.

Always yours,

Dragon

Well, whoever it is, they sure are good at sweet-talking. It is like this person knows about all the things I've been through. All the pain I have suffered, and yet here they are offering to take it all away. To protect me. Even though they know that they will get hurt. No one in my life has ever offered that to me. Who would I be if I turned down the chance at having someone love me like that? In a way I've always craved. I feed the owl a treat and take the package from him. This one is a bit bigger. About the size of a book if I am looking at the dimensions correctly. I unwrap it and then burn the paper. The book is called, _How to Keep your Mate with a Creature Inheritence Happy and Healthy_. So the person who is interested in me has gone through a creature inheritance. I decide to skip class for the rest of the day and simply read the book that my mysterious admirer has decided to give to me. They want to let me know what I am getting into. They aren't keeping me in the dark about anything besides their name. Which honestly I am okay with for now. Smart man though.

I open the book and right away see:

 _Chapter 1: What am I getting into?_

 _You want to know what all this means. What is mating? Is this reverseable? What happens if I don't want to? What if they hurt me before they came into their inheritance? And many other questions are running around your head. Well here are all the answers. Mating is a process that is like marriage, but means so much more. Most creatures mate once in their life, especially magical creatures. It is an unbreakable bond between the person with a magical creature inheritance and the one whom they are destined to be with. Once a person comes of age, and into their inheritance their senses awaken, and the first thing they try to do is determine who their mate is. Some creatures don't need their destined mate to continue to live, others need to find theirs in a timely manner and be accepted by them or else they die. So mating is not something to be taken lightly, at all. Once you are mated to a person with a creature inheritance then their life depends on you. Which answers the question of 'why they are so protective of their mate', or intended mate, as it may be. Now if before the inheritance the person who is now pursuing you, was looking to harm you, they will do a complete turn around and do nothing but protect you from all harm that comes your way…_

It went on like that for pages and pages, answering all sorts of questions about what I would be getting into, and it scares me, and yet it thrills me as well. I will have someone to be there for me, undoubtedly. Someone who will love me for me, not for my name or my title or my wealth. Now I just needed to figure out who is trying to gain my affections. I sneak off into the library and find a comfortable corner and read the book until it is close to dinner time. At which point another note appears in my lap. I open it and it reads:

Raven,

If you wish to have one more guess before meeting me you may. But if I don't get a response in five minutes make sure to meet me in the room of requirement. I will have everything prepared for a dinner and some time to talk. Hope you are ready for that kiss later.

Yours truly,

Dragon

I get up and start walking towards the Room of Requirement. Who would be looking for so much forgiveness that they would send me a book warning me about what I might be getting into? What type of a creature were they going to be? Why did they call me Raven? Did I even care who it might be?

To be honest, no I didn't care who it was going to be. It could be Malfoy for crying out loud and I would be happy. Well to be honest I would be extremely happy if Malfoy were my mysterious Valentine. I have been admiring Malfoy since we were children. I rejected his friendship then because I wanted to prove to him that I was worth being a friend to. I wanted to show him that he would want to know me for more than just my name. I didn't want to be befriended simply because of my name, but it looks like that is why Ron and Hermione and Ginny befriended me. The Twins are a different story all together. Ron and Ginny however only want to know me because of the status it brings them in the hierarchy at school. Malfoy is everything I want to be, smart, interesting, outgoing, confidant. That is why I am also okay with being his rival, because it keeps me on my toes. I get to the Room of Requirement and walk back and forth in front of it thinking I needed to find my secret admirer. The door appears before me and I open it nervously to see Malfoy standing there waiting for me.

"Harry," he says quickly, nervously, "I can explain. I really can. I know our past isn't great but I just…" for once Malfoy doesn't know what to say. I am shocked that he can't find his words.

"Draco," I say softly to him and walk closer so I am now within arms reach. I hear the door snick closed, "I couldn't be happier to see you waiting here for me. Honestly, I have admired you since we were kids. When you first offered your hand of friendship to me." I tell him quietly.

Draco looks so happy. He smiles at me, truly smiles at me and moves closer. I can feel his breath on my face. He places one hand on my cheek and I smile back. In one swift movement Draco has captured my lips with his and he pulls me close.

"Draco," I whisper, "what kind of creature are you?" he presses his forehead to mine.

"An elf. I am an elf Harry. Will you still love me?" Draco asks his eyes closed as if he expects my words to hit him like a blow.

"I love you no matter what you are. Just like you love me even without my title. You are Draco, I am Harry. That is all." I tell him and he grins.

"I love you too my Raven." Draco speaks tenderly as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dragon." I grin in his direction.

"Happy Valentine's Day Raven. May we spend many more together in the years to come." Draco captures my lips once again. After one heated kiss Draco maneuvers me over to a small table that he has set up, and proceeds to feed me as much as I'm able to eat. Which, mind you, isn't much. But he is happy so long as I am healthy. The night carries on in a whimsical manner, until we end up in a bed that the RoR has set up for us. That is when I know.

Today is the beginning of a life full of love. No matter what we are faced with in the future, I am confident that this man will stand beside me and love me and protect me with his all. Just as I would do for him if I need to. And I know that I can't be happier than I am snuggled up in his arms right now.


End file.
